Gladers Unite: My time in the Glade
by WorldofGladers
Summary: Follow the story of Sarah, a 15 year old girl who is the last one to enter the Maze. She and her friends must try to find a way out, but they will not leave without any scars. Inside, or out. This story is a promostory for WorldofGladers, a text-based RPG site were all fans are able to enter this world and find their own path!
1. Prologue

It was dark, very dark. Two young girls were sitting in a box, neither of them knowing what's gonna happen to them next. But it wasn't just the girls. There were boxes too, many boxes. Some filled with clothes, others filled with tools. It smelled so bad in there, and neither one of the girls knew how much time had past. They didn't dare to touch each other, didn't dare to talk. All they knew was how scared they were, afraid of the unknown destination. The darkness took everything from them. They couldn't see a thing, and only knew there was someone else because they heard another person breath. They didn't even know they were both girls, and neither of them could read the note in the middle of the box. Neither knew that everything was about to change, not just for them, but for a lot of people...

* * *

My time at the Glade is a promostory. The girl we follow, young Sarah Grenville, is reliving her days in the Glade. Right now she is a 23 year old departmentleader for W.I.C.K.E.D. but isn't happy with the way things went. If you want to follow in Thomas' or Sarah's footsteps, and if you are interested in a textbased RPG site for the Mazerunners. Please donate some money, **/world-of-gladers/** and make WorldofGladers happen!


	2. Chapter 1

The box opened, and light came in the box. It was then that one of the girls saw the person sitting across of her. She was young, and had dark brown hair. But she had a feeling she was rather young too. The girl was scared, and looked up, only to see at least ten faces hovering above the box. One of the boys opened the box, and gave her a hand up. Another boy gave the dark haired girl a hand, and not long after both girls stood in the middle of a field.

"Where am I? What is this place?" the girl asked. She was scared, so scared, and couldn't remember anything. Not even her name. One of the boys answered, but she barely heard him. She took in her surroundings, and realised that they were all boys. Boys that seemed to age from 12 to 18, boys that weren't even real men yet. "I'm sorry, please repeat that," the girl said, knowing her thoughts had drifted away. "It's okay, we were all like that on our first day. Though none of us arrived as a pair," the boy explained. He gave her a hand, and introduced himself. "I'm Niels, I came here two years ago, but I still remember it well. It's very confusing at first, but you'll get used to it soon enough," he told her. "You know your name? How?" the girl asked, confused that he seemed to know so much, whereas she knew nothing. "It comes in time. I couldn't remember anything for two full days before my name popped up. We think it's the shock from your ride in the box. Come with me, and I'll explain all you need to know," Niels told her. She looked back at the dark haired, the girl she shared her box ride with, but she seemed to be doing well enough. "Okay, sure," the girl told Niels, and he lead her into the forest.

"I know it all seems confusing now, but we all went through the same thing. It's hard at first, but it will get easier. What you need to know right now are the basics. There are four main places, four main groups. There are the Slicers, who take care of our animals and ensure we have enough to eat. You have the Builders, who build everything we have here. They are the ones who build the main building, and everything else, except the box. The box has always been there, though we don't know why. Anyway, the third group is the Med-jacks. They are our doctors, and know everything about biology and science. They heal us and take care of us when we've been stung by a Griever. Wait, you also don't know what a Griever is… Grievers live outside this place. We call it the Glade, and the people who live here are the Gladers. Outside those four walls is a maze. That's where the Grievers live, and also where the Runners work. Their job is to map the maze. They go out every day and run through the maze. They map every turn, every dead end, and come back at the end of the day to draw the looks of the maze for that day. There are eight sections, and eight runners, and they are the elite of the Glade. It's dangerous to go out there, and that's why the Runners are the only ones allowed in the maze. Can you still follow me?" Niels kept rambling and the girl really tried to keep up. However when he talked about the Med-jacks, things seem to fit for her. "And how do I know where I belong?" she asked him. "Well, you'll work one day for every group and in the end they decide the best place for you. Why? Already got your eyes set on something?" Niels joked. "Well, I don't know. But something clicked in my head when you mentioned the Med-jacks," she told him. "Mmm, interesting," Niels mumbled as they slowly walked back to the middle field.

When they stood in the middle of the Glade, the girl could clearly see that there were four doors to the maze. Each one in one of the compass points: North, East, South, West. "There, in the North-West is our main home. In the North-East is the place we grow our crops. South-East is where our food is produced, and South-West is a forest. The one we just walked through. It's also a place you should never wander to far in. It's not very pleasant near the wall," Niels pointed, showing her how utterly small the Glade was, and how many boys worked together to keep everyone alive. "It's amazing," she said to him, and he walk over to two other boys. "This is Dimitri, the Keeper of the Med-jacks. And this is Ernest, he is the second Med-jack. If you'd like I'm sure they would like to tell you more about their job," Niels told her. Dimitri was an older guy, she thought he was like 17, and had a tanned skin. His hair was dark, and his eyes a deep shade of brown. The one Niels had named Ernest was younger, probably 14, and was blonde with pale green eyes. They were complete opposites, and she liked it. Niels kinda looked like an older version of Ernest. He was blonde too, and had emerald coloured eyes. "If you were wondering how you look, I could tell you," young Ernest told her. "Yes, please. It's weird not to know anything about myself," she told him, as Ernest looked at her. "Well, you have reddish hair, and it has nice waves. Your eyes are hazel, and you are rather tall for a girl. I think you're about 15 or 16 years old," Ernest told her.

The girl blinked, and remembered something. "I'm 15. 15 years and 10 months. My birthday will be in two months, and I'll turn sixteen then," she stumbled. "See, I told you you'd slowly remember," Niels told her and she smiled. "You know, a name would be nice to. And apparently my memory is better than yours. I didn't need two days, I remember my name. I'm Sarah," she said, happy to finally remember something about herself. "Welcome to the Glade Sarah," Dimitri said, and the four of them started laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

That evening, all the Gladers sat down at the bonfire. Sarah sat down, next to Ernest and Niels, and watched the dark haired girl across the bonfire. "Who is she?" she asked Niels. Niels followed her gaze, and shaked his head. "I have no idea to be honest," he told her. Sarah took in the crowd, and noticed they were the only two girls in the crowd. "Did you came in pairs too?" she asked Ernest. But he shook his head too. "No, all of us were boys, and we all came alone. I hope our leader will tell us more about your arrival. It's different from the others, and some Gladers are afraid. Even though you are extremely nice," Ernest told her, and another boy gave them a look that probably meant something like: 'Shut up!'. A tall, old boy stood up, and made a gesture with his hand. Immediately everyone stopped talking, and watched him. "That's Alfy, he's our leader, and will probably welcome you," Dimitri said, who was settled on Niels' other side. Alfy looked at Dimitri, and he became silent again.

"This is a day none of us will ever forget! This is the day the game is changed. And yes, apparently, this is all a game to the ones that created this Maze. We received a note from the makers, from W.I.C.K.E.D. It said that these two girls will change the game, they are the last ones they will send up, and they will ensure our safety, some way. The note also told us that we would get nothing anymore. No food, no supplies, we are supposed to keep ourselves alive, and the girls are our price. They wished us good luck with them," Alfy said, and he paused, creating an awful silence. "None of you pigs will touch these girls! They are Gladers now, and not your playtoys!" Alfy warned them, and Sarah realised she was lucky to have been taken by Niels, Ernest and Dimitri. Some other guys looked at her with far more intensity in their eyes. For the first time Sarah looked at the other girl, and wondered if she had been so lucky too. "I also heard whispers that these girls are indeed different. At least one of them has already learned her name. Please, girls, come forward and introduce yourself." Sarah looked at the boys, and they looked happy. "Go on, it's okay. We'll be here," Dimitri told her. Slowly Sarah rose from her spot at the edge of the bonfire, and she walked over to Alfy, seeing that the other girl did so too.

Sarah looked at the girl, and asked her softly, so soft none of the others heard it, if she wanted to go first. The dark haired girl stepped up, and spoke. "My name is Jessie. I have just turned 15, and I love working outside," the girl, Jessie, said. Alfy gave her a hug, and changed his view to her. "I am Sarah, I am 15 too, but I will turn 16 in two months. I love biology and I love being social," she told the group of boys. Then Alfy walked over to her, and gave her a hug. "Welcome, and don't let the boys get to you," he told her. Then Alfy took their place, and spoke again to the whole crowd. "Welcome Jessie and Sarah, and protect them like you would protect your brothers here! They are part of our family, and we will respect them like we respect each other. Any whisper of Jessie and Sarah feeling uncomfortable by any of you, and I will have you whipped by them. That is, if they want to do it themselves. Now, let's hear it for Jessie and Sarah, and welcome them!" Alfy shouted those last words, and when the cooks offered them drinks, he first came to them. Alfy took a cup, and handed it to Jessie. Then he took a second cup, and give it to her. At last, the cook took a cup, and gave it to Alfy. The cook went by everyone of them, and as soon as all the boys had a cup to, they raised their cups with Alfy. "To Jessie and Sarah!" Alfy said. "To Jessie en Sarah!" the crowd echoed.

Alfy nodded to the girls, allowing them to take the first sip. As Sarah did, the drink burned down her throat. "What is this?" she asked, and looking at Jessie, she didn't enjoy her drink either. "It's something Davis made himself. We only drink it on special occasions, like the joining of two pretty girls," Alfy explained. "It's alcohol," the guy next to them explained. "I'm Verin by the way, welcome ladies," he said, before turning to his friends again. "Alcohol? You give young boys alcohol?" Sarah said, and she gave her cup back to Alfy. "No way, I'm gonna drink that!" she told him, suddenly angry at the lack of his morality. "It's okay. We don't drink it often, but tonight we can celebrate! It's a party!" Alfy tried to explain, but Sarah just turned around and left them at the bonfire. She started walking, not caring where she went, and her mind was racing, spinning. How could their leader be so irresponsible? He was supposed to lead them! Not get them killed! Who would even give alcohol to boys at the age of 12. Or any boy that is, not even a 15 year old should drink it! She walked, and wandered, and heard a voice behind her.

It was Niels, he'd followed her down the forest. "Sarah, are you alright?" he asked her, o so carefully. "Yes? No? I don't know. I just don't understand this place! Who would do that? Party when two more people are thrown into this awful place without exit? Make the girls seem special, only so that the older boys will hunt us down and want us for their own? And his grin, didn't you see? Alfy looked at me like I was his, whether I wanted it or not! He gave me the creeps. I just want out Niels, I don't want to be here!" Sarah said, and started crying halfway. Niels hugged her, and told her everything was gonna be alright, as they slowly walked back to the field, where Dimitri and Ernest were waiting for them with sleeping bags and pillows. Sarah took them gladly, and found a place to sleep, save under a willow. She closed her eyes, and tried to forget where she was.


	4. Chapter 3

"Will she be alright here?" a soft voice said. Ernest, asking Niels about her, probably. "I don't know. She had a hard time today, and Alfy freaks her out," Niels told him, just as soft. The wind blew in her direction, which was probably the only reason Sarah could hear it at all. "She knows we'll protect her right? She's one of us now," Ernest said, and Sarah heard only a soft noise of someone turning in his sleeping bag. Then a different voice, and a shadow over her. Niels. He put his sleeping bag next to hers, and gave her a small kiss on her temple. "Sleep well, dear Sarah," he said, as the shadow disappeared, but she could still feel his warmth. With Niels next to her, Sarah felt a lot safer, and it didn't take her long before she fell in a deep sleep.

It started out as a nice dream. A nice room, cream and soft pink. A big soft bed where Sarah woke up. Only she was younger, and when she looked in the mirror she realised she was about twelve. "Where am I?" Sarah wondered, though the younger version of her seemed comfortable in this place. She walked to her closet and took a white lab coat. *Well, apparently I work here, of something,* Sarah thought. She got dressed, and took her lab coat with her. Breakfast was down in the Dining Hall, and Sarah talked with people of various ages, both boys and girls. *Well, that's new. In the Glade Jessie and I are the only two girls,* Sarah thought, but it was clear to her that she didn't dream about the Glade. But it was the familiarity that shocked her most. Sarah knew these people. That was Miss Frost, she was the leader over her small group of students. And all the children at the table, she knew them too. There were eight of them, they were the best of all children here, and were selected to help out the laborants with their experiments. Because they were all very good at biology, at chemistry and human anatomy, they were selected. Sarah, and David, her best friend, were the only two that were allowed in the restricted area, but all eight of them helped out in their own way. It was those eight children that were her only friends, because none of the other children dared to talk to them. And eventually they all left the compound again. But not them. They were the elite, the treasured children of W.I.C.K.E.D., they even outsmarted some of the adults here. Sarah, David, Marie, Neil, Max, Nick, Edwin, and Dayenne. Three girls, five boys, and they were each other family.

"Ready for tomorrow Sarah? I've heard Miss Frost has a special surprise for you," Marie asked her. "Well, no. Not really. But I guess I'll have to be ready anyway. Tomorrow will determine whether or not they will promote me," young Sarah said, smiling so bright that Sarah knew this was what young Sarah wanted, what she had once wanted. But she couldn't remember what… Sarah instantly recognised her friends, but only because younger Sarah knew them. *What did they do to me before the sended me to the Glade?* she wondered, but given how she was about three years younger here, Sarah was sure this wasn't the moment she was about to be shipped off to the Glade. Not yet anyway. "I know, it's just so excited! You could be our new boss Sarah!" Max smiled, and Sarah knew they would except as their superior. If only because she was smarter them all of them, all but David. "David and Sarah, the Leaders of Pathology. I'm sure the two of you can discover so much about the cure. I've heard Miss Frost has fresh bodies brought here for your tests!" Neil said, and he sounded so excited. And so was the younger Sarah. But older Sarah, the one that slowly started to remember, she thought differently. *Bodies? Fresh bodies? What did they make me do?* Sarah was disgusted, but her younger self laughed. "Well, who knows. We all know it doesn't matter. Old, new. The things still work the same. I just hope I'll pass the test," Sarah said. "I'm sure you will," Dayenne said, and Sarah smiled at her. Young Dayenne, she was the youngest of them, only nine years old. Edwin was the eldest, he was fourteen. All of them aged between 14 and 9, but Sarah never knew why. She did know that once you turned 15, you were gone. Either they were promoted, like she and David were about to be promoted, or they were send away to help at another compound. *Which meant they were send to a maze!* Sarah thought, now understanding where all the missing children had went too. They were all sended to a maze, but they weren't here, so were where they.

David and Sarah walked to the office of Miss Frost. The lady took them to a cold laboratorium, where two patients were waiting for them. "David, Sarah, you may proceed," Miss Frost told them. Sarah and David each took their own table, and started working. They had the standard procedures they had to perform, and so Sarah and David did. It took them three hours, and David was done before Sarah could finish up. Miss Frost sended them back to their room, and made them wait. Wait until the next day…

And when she called them at last, both David and Sarah were extremely nervous. They held each other's hand as they walked into the office of Miss Frost. "David, Sarah, well done! You were trained very well, and the both of you will now leader you team! It is with honesty and curiosity that you will lead the six others, and we do expect good results from you! Congrats! You are now the Leaders of the Youth Pathology group." Miss Frost gave them a pin, and older Sarah wondered how they could have been promoted do easily, based on one experiment. *No, not experiment. Autopsy… The bodies were dead…*

That was the moment Sarah woke up, screaming! She had worked with bodies, with dead people. She looked in their bodies to find a cure. And she had a feeling there was more. That was why the Med-jecks triggered something, it was a lot like her old job back at W.I.C.K.E.D.. Only this time, she would save lives, instead of working with dead bodies. She would make a real difference here!

* * *

Please help our dream come true! Sarah is part of the staffmembers of WorldofGladers, a textbased RPG site where fans will join the world of the Mazerunners. For that to happen, we need help, and we need money. If you have anything to spare, please go to **/world-of-gladers/** and donate. Just a little money could make a change. Help us realise our dreams!


	5. Chapter 4

"Sarah, are you alright?" Sarah was so caught up with her dreams, her memories, that she'd forgot she wasn't alone. "Yeah, fine. I just had a bad dream," she explained. Niels moved closer to her. "It's okay, we all have them our first days. The nightmare, the weird things we think that are outside. It's probably the new noise from the Grievers that trigger it," Niels told her. "But, they weren't happening here. I think, I think they were memories, and it was awful!" Sarah whispered, not knowing if she could trust Niels with what she'd seen. "W.I.C.K.E.D. isn't awful, they're saving our lives, at least that's what Alfy told us. It was probably just a nightmare," Niels told her, and Sarah nodded, if only so that he'd stop talking. "You're probably right. Good night Niels," she told him, and she felt weird agreeing so fast. *But it's for the best, perhaps I was wrong. But if I wasn't, I don't want to endanger him too,* Sarah thought, as sleep came in and she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Niels asked her again, but Sarah didn't want to share her dreams. What if they were real, and she would go against Alfy. Or what if it was just a dream, and she'd make Niels worried for nothing? No, better to stay safe and say nothing. "I don't remember. Was it that bad?" she asked Niels, playing innocent als Alfy walked by. "You screamed pretty badly. It surprises me you didn't wake up the entire Glade," he joked, and Sarah smiled. "I'm sorry Niels. And Ernest and Dimitri. I never meant to wake you. You must think I'm one sorry friend," Sarah said softly. "No, not at all! All the new Gladers had trouble the first nights. It's nothing new," Dimitri told her. Ernest nodded, and gave her a quick hug. "We must go now, I'm sorry. But Alfy get's mad if we don't find some kind of cure against the Griever venom. It's a hard task, almost impossible, but he has it in his mind that Dimitri and I can do it," Ernest said, sounding so much older then his age. "I get it Ernest. Good luck with your task," Sarah said to him, and gave both boys a quick hug before they left me and Niels and went off to their own little workstation, some kind of mini hospital. "And what are we supposed to do?" she asked Niels, and he gave me a wicked smile. "We will show the Gladers that you are just like them," he told me, and Sarah immediately liked that idea.

Niels took her to Alfy, and she found out that the awful guys from last night, Verin, was his right hand. "Alfy. Where would you like Sarah to start? I don't think she has what it takes to be a Slicer, but perhaps her eye for details could make a good Builder, or perhaps just put her with her friends and let her work with them on that antidote you so desperately want," Niels suggested. Alfy looked up, and Verin grinned. "She's a girl. Why make her work when she can do so much more? Let her be a reward for the one that works best that week," Verin suggested, and Sarah wished he would just die that very moment. "Well, how about no Verin? I don't think Sarah would like to be your reward every week," Niels just said to him, and he took her hand, as to show his support to her. "Well, I'm sure I would like that. But perhaps Alfy wants to keep her for himself," Verin said. That was the moment Sarah lost all control. "Excuse you! You may be Alfy's Right Hand, but I am a Glader, just like the other boys in here. And I want to help out in the Glade. I am not a reward, I am not a whore! I am a girl, just a girl, that likes biology and is willing to help out the Med-jecks to find that cure you want," Sarah told Verin, and a wink from Niels told her he was proud of her. "Well, it does seem kinda useless to only use such a clever and hot-headed girl to warm our beds Verin. Perhaps you can ask Jessie to help you out in that way," Alfy decided, and Sarah felt a bolt of joy, of hope. Maybe she really could help out the others. "However, I think Sarah should start with a few days at the Slicers. To see if she is fit to take care of animals, before we shall let her try her magic on us precious humans," Alfy continued, and Niels looked horrified. "Alfy, you can't let her do that! She's a girl!" he spoke fast. "Well, didn't she just say that she is a Glader, just like the other boys? Let her act like it, and make sure she meets with the Keeper of the Slicers!" Alfy said, and Sarah knew his word was final. Niels nodded, and had to except the truth.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Sarah asked him, as he took her to the Keeper of the Slicers. "It can be for you. You didn't hear yourself scream last night. You spoke of bodies, and cried!" Niels told her. "I really can't remember. But what has that to do with the work of Slicers?" Sarah asked him, only remembering that the Slicers took care of the animals and wheats and ensured that the Gladers had enough food. "Because Slicers have to kills animals to eat. And that is probably the work it's Keeper will let you start with…" Niels told her, and Sarah swallowed. "I have to kill animals?" she asked, just to verify that she'd heard him right. "Yes, I am afraid so Sarah," Niels said, and she could see the guilt lingering in his eyes.

* * *

 **Please go to our GoFund and search for World of Gladers!** Help Sarah and the others to get this site live! We need 1500 euro's to get the site and 1500 for ads. If you want to see what happends next, please support us!


	6. Chapter 5

"Animals! Why? Alfy knew, didn't he! He must have known I had a nightmare tonight!" Sarah said while shaking. Kill animals. First her nightmare of working with bodies, and now she had to kill animals. "I think so, or he wouldn't have signed you up there," Niels told her. Sarah started shivering badly. "I… I don't think I can do this…" she said, tears coming up and unable to stop them. Niels pulled her closer and gave her a big her. "You will survive this day. It's just one day! Tomorrow you will work for another Keeper, I promise it will be fine!" Niels tried to reassure her. But Sarah couldn't stop thinking about her dream. "Do you think they knew what I did? Back in the lab?" Sarah asked him. The horrors of her dream, of her memories, still followed her. "I really don't know, Cherry. I don't think anyone remembers anything about their life before the maze. But if Alfy does and he suspects you were one of them, you could really have a hard time here," Niels told her. Sarah shaked of the weird feeling. She wanted to prove she was just like the others, then she had to act like it as well. "You know what? I'm gonna do this. And I'll prove to everyone that I am capable of handling myself!" Sarah said, more to ensure herself then to ensure Niels. With her head high in the air, and a big smile on her face, Sarah started walking toward the big building which held all the animals.

While she entered the building, Sarah heard many animals scream in pain. She couldn't handle this, how did she ever think she could. She loved them, how could she slaughter them? "You must be the new chick? I'm Jefferson, Keeper of the Slicers. Alfy told me to test you today, but looking at your blue eyes, I have a feeling you can't handle much… Had enough sleep last night?" Jefferson asked her. Sarah looked at him, eyes wide and filled with surprise. "No, I had a major nightmare. I think Alfy heard me scream and decided to show me the worst he could today. As punishment for me rejecting him," Sarah told him in all honesty. Jefferson rubbed his head. "That may very well be possible. Alfy isn't a bad guy, but sometimes I feel like he thinks the world revolves around him. And that is not true. I get that he wants to punish you, but I can't work with a traumatised girl and he knows that," Jefferson thought out loud. He looked around and saw a young boy, around twelve, walk around the building. "Hey! Eddie! Take Sarah with you and feed the animals. Then show her the newborns and take care of them too!" Jefferson yelled at the boy, who immediately walked up to them. "Yes, sir! But, sir… Newbies are often brought to the slaughterhouse, why isn't she?" the boy, Eddie, asked Jefferson. Jefferson shaked his head. "No questions, just do it!" he told the boy and send him away. "Well, go ahead! Follow him!" he nudged Sarah and she started following the boy.

"So, we have cows and sheep and goats and pigs! Oh and we have many chickens. Some of them have chicks, they are so fluffy and cute. You'll see them soon enough! We keep the chickens for the eggs of course. And we use the cows and goats for our milk and cream. The goat milk is actually nice with some of the spices we grow. Our cook often uses it in his dishes. Oh and we shave our sheeps for wool, obviously! Our weavers make clothes from our wool, as well as from our cotton. We can harvest a lot of things here ourselves, you know! It took a lot of work, but us Slicers are really proud of ourselves that we can provide for the others in the Glade," Eddie kept rambling. Sarah just nodded and kept following him to the foodstore. "Here, you can feed the sheep and goat. Just get the big spoon and put five full spoons in all of their baskets. After you're done, get them hay and they will be happy," Eddie explained as he walked up to the cows with his sack of food. Sarah took her sack with disbelieve and followed him again to the stables. On her left she saw three stalls filled with each two goats and four stalls with each three sheep. In all baskets she put the food Eddie told her to give them and then headed for the back of the stables where she found the hay. This work wasn't that bad and Eddie and Jefferson were kinda nice too. She could survive this day, but Sarah hoped she wouldn't make a good enough impression for Alfy to decide she should stay here.

After Eddie and Sarah were done feeding the animals they left the stables and headed for another small building. "This is where we keep our pregnant animals and newborns," Eddie explained to her and they headed inside. The place was amazing and Sarah couldn't help but smile. It wasn't that the place was beautiful or huge, but all the young animals were amazing to see. "See, that lam lost his mother a week ago. You want to feed him milk?" Eddie asked her and all Sarah could do was nod. Eddie gave her some milk and Sarah walked over to the young lam. She took him on her lap and gave him his bottle of warm milk. "Is this goat milk too?" Sarah asked Eddie. "Yeah. Sheeps and goats have almost the same nutritions, so we give him and other orphans goat milk to drink," Eddie explained as he went on to do his next task. Sarah slowly petted the young ram while he drank. "You know, you should have a name… How about David? It was the name of a childhood friend of mine," Sarah told the ram. He seemed to like it, because he spit out the bottle and bellowed. "You like the name, don't you little David," Sarah cooed to him and gave him the bottle again.

After half an hour the bottle was empty and little David was happy. "He likes you, you know. I don't know if you'd make a good Slicer, but you do have a way with animals," Eddie told her as he came walking down the aisle. "Thank you. Do you think I could keep visiting him, even if I get put in another working group?" Sarah asked him. "I don't think that will be a problem. Come on! We have to run to get our lunch!" Eddie told her and they ran out of the stables and up to the main building where the cook was serving lunch.


End file.
